Heat transfer devices, such as heat exchangers, transfer heat between objects. For example, a heat transfer device may transfer heat away from an electronic device for cooling or may transfer heat to a component for heating. Liquid heat transfer devices and heat exchangers incorporate one or more conduits through which a fluid passes to facilitate heat transfer.
Traditional heat transfer devices transfer the greatest amount of heat through portions of the heating and/or cooling fluid (e.g., the working fluid) which are in close proximity to the walls of the fluid conduit. The efficiency of heat transferred between the working fluid and the surrounding materials may be reduced where fluid flows through a traditional fluid conduit with little or no turbulence.